Seddie Oneshots
by Ayane-ppgz
Summary: A whole bunch of oneshots for Sam and Freddie! Hope you like!  Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Hope You like my all of my Oneshots**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam P.O.V<p>

Freddie

The queen of nerds, the ruler of nubs, the empire of dorks.

The one guy that could actually make me feel nice about myself all the time.

The guy knows every line in galaxy wars.

The guy that can make me laugh all the time.

The guy that takes 7 hours to fix a slice of pizza.

The guy that would buy me as any fatcakes my heart desires.

The guy with the annoying mother

The guy that would ditch his mom just to hang out with me.

Freddie

Freddie P.O.V

Sam

The Queen of Meat, the ruler of bullies, the empire of fatcakes

The only girl that calls me a nub

The girl that always calls me weak

The girl that always text me goodnight every night

The girl that will eat anything with meat in it.

The girl that never leaves my side when I get hurt.

The girl that always makes fun of me.

The girl that only has her sweet side with me

Sam


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another Oneshot like no other! Review please!**

**Sam P.O.V**

'Ugh! Where is that nub? He told me to meet me outside of his room before 7 and its 7:30! I can't be spending my whole night here waiting for him! AND TO MAKE IT EVEN WORSE IT'S OUR ANNIVERSARY!' I got tired of pasting and just went in his room.

Worst. Idea. Ever.

Galaxy War posters, dolls, and even blankets! What a Nerdy Nub my boyfriend is! I started to look around and I found a bald up picture in the garbage.

'Oh la la what do we have here.' I said to myself grabbing the picture and un-balding it. 'Is it an embarrassing picture of Freddie?' Haha. It was. It was him in a pink dress. 'Oh yeah I remember that!'

It was on an iCarly segment and we were doing dares or fans had. The winner (Which was me but I never told anyone) asked if he would put on one of the girls pink dresses. We took thousands of pictures of him, but he found every last one of them and threw them away. Except of course, the one in my hands now. I put it in my pocket and started to roam around his desk. There were pictures of me and him, me Carly and him, him and his mom, and him when he was a baby. He looked so cute when he was a baby. I picked up the picture of me and him, but it slipped out of my hands and shattered on the ground.

'Crap. He is going to get mad at me for snooping around. 'I grabbed the picture quickly and put it on his desk, and started to clean up the mess. As soon as I finished that up, I grabbed our picture. Before I could do anything, I felt another picture behind mine. I lifted it to see a picture of him and…and….

I dropped the pictures and fell to the floor. He was cheating on me.

Freddie P.O.V.

I'm just getting home from getting Sam the perfect gift for our 1 year anniversary. The limited edition of Girly Cow. And it's in 3D. As soon as I got to my room, I heard sniffles. Confused, I walked in to see Sam on her knees sitting down crying.

"Sam!" I said dropping her gift and kneeling with her. I put my hand on her shoulder but she violently shoved it off. "Sam…what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHATS WRONG?" She started to yell.

"Y-yeah. Why are you crying?"

"WHY AM I CRYING! I'M CRYING BECAUSE MY SO CALLED BOYFRIED IS CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT SKUNK BAG VALERIE!"

"WHAT? NO I'M NOT!"

"Then tell me who are these people kissing?"

"Sam. That's my mom and dad at a costume party."

"Oh. Well that explains a lot." She wiped her face. "Sorry." I helped her up, and as soon as she was on her two feet I hugged her.

"Just know I would never cheat on you. I love you too much" I said kissing the tip of her nose. She blushed a little and I smiled.

"Ok. Sorry I accused you. It's just that your dad looked a lot like you."

"Yeah…my mom tells me that every day. "

"And your mom looked like-"

"Please don't say it."

"Fine I won't say it"

"Thank you"

"Valerie"

"Sam!"

"Freddi-"Before she could finish saying his name, he crashed his lips onto hers.

"Happy Anniversary Sammy"

"Happy Anniversary too Nub."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another Oneshot like no other! Haha I said that on the last story! Review please!**

**Freddie P.O.V  
><strong> 

"How long are you going to take with this tent? I'm freezing!" Sam said from outside. I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior.

"I'm done now Sam." I said while getting out of the tent. My two angels, Sam and my daughter Ashlee, were sitting by the fire. Sam was cuddling with Ashlee so she wouldn't get too cold.

"I just don't know about your daddy making us go camping when it's this cold outside." Said Sam Eskimo kissing Ashlee. She couldn't help but giggle at her mom's actions.

"Well I have a nature friendly heater in the tent so you girls don't freeze out here any longer."

"Are the bottles in there?" Asked getting up, cradling Ashlee in her arms. I shook my head smiling at Sam and how motherly she was acting toward our child. "Tell me again why we decided to go camping?" She asked a little annoyed. I grabbed Ashlee out of her hands and started to tap her nose with my finger. She eventually grabbed my finger with both of her small hands and I smiled again.

"So we could have more private time with Ashlee." I smiled at Sam and then kissed her on the lips. She huffed and went inside of the tent, followed by me of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Am SOOO Sorry it took THIS long to update my story. This one was supposed to go up on New Year, but it never happened. So I'm so sorry.**

We were at Carly's house about to count down to a new year 2012. Freddie and I were just talking about the baby. Carly was bouncing our three month old in her lap and brad was laughing at Carly's "Funny faces". Gibby and Tasha were in the kitchen talking about random things that I had no idea was even in this world, but I just rolled my eyes and Freddie laughed.

"So what are your new year's resolutions?" Carly asked out of the blue, walking towards us and handing back Ashlee. I rolled my eyes laughing.

"Well mine would become smarter in the future." Tasha smiled and clapped her hands. Sometimes I wonder about her.

"Well I would want more people to like me" Gibby said grabbing Tasha and coming closer to us.

"Aw Gibby that's so nice of you" Tasha giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well mine is to come up with at least 100 new bits for iCarly" Freddie said proudly. I was kind of shocked. That was a lot, even if that was all in a year. We had made our show twice a week instead of once. This was a life time job and we get paid for this. We do need new ideas and I'm sure that we'll call come up with something…but 100. That's a lot of thinking to be brought in.

"Are you sure Freddie? 100 is a lot of ideas. Plus you're trying to get this job…that's a lot to put on your plate."

"Sam. I do this type of stuff all of the time…this will be no sweat." Freddie said then started to smirk. Oh great! Now he has some smart mouth comment.

"Is little Sam Benson worried for me? Fredward Benson?"

"No! I'm just saying that I don't want a complaining nub in my house every day." He smirked again and rolled his eyes. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Well my resolution is to start up my own screenplay." Brad said sitting on the couch with me and Freddie.

"That's great honey." Carly said sitting on his lap. "Well I want to learn how to play the Guitar, what about you Sam?"

"I don't have one."

"Oh come on? It could be anything." I thought for a little bit leaving the room quite from anticipation. Before I could give out my answer, the special alarm clock that spencer made for Carly was going off, which meant that it was 5 minutes before 12'o clock.

"Quick! Brad get the glasses! I'll get the sparkling water-"

"Aw Carly! Why didn't you get the champagne?"

"Because! Some of us have to drive home." Freddie said poking me in the ribs.

"Ow! YOU KNOW I HATE WHEN YOU-"

"Sam, there is no time for that, get Ashlee up stairs and Freddie help brad." Carly said a little annoyed.

"Ok Ok fine gee." I walked up the stairs with Ashlee in my arms. As soon as I got in the iCarly Studio's, I finally realize what my resolution was going to be. I put Ashlee in the crib me made for her. And only look at her

"60 seconds!" I hear Carly yell running up the stairs. I rolled my eyes. She can over do every little thing. I bet she's going to run in here with 2012 glasses and hats.

"Sam! I need you to put on this 2012 hat." See. I just rolled my eyes. "I want to be a good mother to Ashlee. That's my resolution" I told Carly.

"Aww that's so sweet" Carly said hugging me, but before I could respond she was already yelling again.

"30 seconds!" Carly yelled again. I shushed her because if she kept doing that she was going to scar Ashlee. The boys and Tasha came out of the elevator with glasses and hats on. Freddie gave everyone a glass full on sparking water and brad turned on the T.V. it was 15 seconds now and we started to count down.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3...2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another Seddie Oneshot!**

**Sam P.O.V**

"Ashlee, it's time to wake up! It's your first day of school and you don't want to be late." I say walking up the stairs towards Ashlee's room. Ashlee was waiting for this day for about a month or two. That was really the only thing she cared about.

Just like her mama she watched a lot of T.V, but just like her dad, it was all educational, which I really don't have a problem with. She can talk fluently and read and count; she should skip a couple of years and just go right ahead to the 1st grade, since she knew a lot, probably more than a typical girl her age.

"Come on Ashlee." I was out front of her room and was about to turn the knob. "Todays the day you get to go to sch-"Before I could finish I see that she was already awake and dressed for school. Wow I didn't know she was that excided for school that she would wake up this early, maybe earlier.

"How did you get up?" I asked honestly. I really don't know where she gets this from.

"Daddy bought me app on pear pod that has alarm." She said walking towards me and about to give me a hug. I picked her up and looked at her. "So since you are ready, get your blanket and your bunny and put it in your back pack."

"Why?"

"It's for nap time, and you still have to eat breakfast. If we hurry, you can help me make your lunch-"

"Will it have bacon in it?" I only smiled at that, she did get my apatite all right.

"Wow she is just like you Sam." I turned around to see Freddie in his P.J's rubbing his eyes.

"Well good morning to you sleepy head." I put Ashlee down and grabbed one of her stuff animals and threw it at him to walk him up. "OW! SAM!" Freddie yelled and rubbed the spot I threw the animal at him.

"I woke you up, isn't that a good thing?" I smirked.

"He he daddy got hit" Ashlee said running to her dad and hugging his legs. "Good mor in Daddy! Do you know what two day is?"

"No what is it?"

"DADDY! You know what today is!"

"I know Sweetie it's your first day of school!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm super sorry for the superb long wait for all of my stories! I've been having a dramatic life these days. Let's just say my so-called 'Friend' that's been my friend for about 9 years decides her Boyfriend is way more important than I am. Smh -_-**

**This one I've been waiting to write**

**(Part 1)**

**Freddie P.O.V**

"So what do you want?" I asked Sam in the line at the Groovy Smoothies. We just came from school and we really didn't feel like going to Carly's while she had a new Boyfriend over. It never went well when Sam's there.

"I don't really care whatever you want will be fine with me." She said shrugging.

"Mm Kay" I said walking towards the counter where T-Bo was with his hands full of sticks with pizzas on them. 'How does he do that?' I thought to myself.

"Yo! Do you guys-"

"No T-Bo we don't want your stick pizza. I just want the regular."

"Psh whatever. And what does Sam want?"

"Me" I started to tense up to the familiar voice.

"Jonah?" Sam said in surprise.

"Yeah it's me! Don't Cha miss me?"

"Uhh…" I can see that it was really awkward for Sam talking to him while I'm right here.

"What do you want Jonah?" I barked out at him. I kind of figured he was going to ask Sam out again, but just to make sure I asked.

"That's none of your business Tec boy." He barked back at me.

"Freddie can you leave." Sam asked. I gave her a shocked face but she gave me 'I can handle this' face so I just walked away. I just hoped she did. I walked out of the Groovy Smoothies after T Bo Gave me our drinks.

SAM P.O.V

"What do you want Jonah?"

"To go out with you again duah." I was taken back but rolled my eyes. He obviously doesn't watch iCarly, because if he did, he would know me and Freddie were an item.

"Don't you watch iCarly" I asked annoyed.

"Of course not. But that reminds me, I'm sorry about the liking Carly thing. I should have known better than to cheat on you with her. I'm like serious this time too. Can you please forgive me?" I looked at him dumbfounded. I could not believe that he was actually apologizing for what he did.

"Uh…its ok?"

"So will you take me back?"

"No"

"But I said sorry."

"yeah I know I was there. I'm already going out with someone."

"What? Who?"

"FREDDIE! Who else?"

"The Nerdy Nub?"

"Yes! I mean no, I mean…don't call him a nub you nub!" Jonah was really getting me angry now.

"I bet you He's going to do the same thing that I did to you." I rolled my eyes

"Freddie is my boyfriend and he wouldn't do that to me. You need to go now before I give you a royal fist bin!" I threatened. He started to back away with his hands covering his face.

"Ok ok, but if you ever change your mind-"

"GO A WAY!" I said pushing him out the door. I earned a couple of stares but I really didn't care. He was getting on my nerves and I was going to punch him if he said anything else about Freddie. As soon as he left I walked back to Freddie. He smiled and handed me my smoothie.

"So im guessing you handled that ok."

"Yep he asked me out I said not and pushed him out."

" No… I'm pretty sure I heard something else."

"What? Psh noo-"

"He called me a nerdy nub and you got mad."

"Yeah so-"

"Awww you would do that for me?"

"Shut up nub. I didn't like him calling you that. I'm the only one that can call you a nub."

"Yeah because I'm _YOUR _nub. " He smirked hugging me from behind.

"Yeah yeah whatever nub" I started to drink my smoothie looking away from him so he wouldn't see me blush.


	7. Chapter 7

**This one I've been waiting to write as well as the other one.**

**(Part 2)**

**Sam P.O.V**

Freddie and I walked out of the groovy smoothie shortly after the incident. He's been asking me what happened, but I only said nothing to worry about. He would totally flip if he found out Jonah wanted to go back out with me. EW, just the thought about ever going back out with him makes me sick.

"Why won't you tell me what he said?" He question. I only shrugged and sipped on my smoothie some more.

"Come on, did he try to hurt you?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes. Like Jonah could touch me.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I just don't want to talk about what Jonah said."

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" He sounded a little frustrated. This is going to start an argument, but he doesn't need to know everything I talk about with people. "Just because I don't want to tell you what I talked about. I don't have to tell you everything that happens in my life." I was shortly cut off when someone bumped me, and caused me to drop my smoothie.

"Dude! What wrong with you!" I yelled at the person. She turned around and I went wide eyed. Valerie. And she didn't look like the old Valerie that went out with Freddie, she look really pretty. Her hair was super long, no acne, no makeup. Ugh I sound jealous.

"Freddie? Is that you" She said running back to where we were. I rolled my eyes at her peppiness. When she got to us, she gave Freddie a hug and just stared at him. "So how's it been?" She said

"Good. How about yourself? We haven't even talked for a long time."

"My life has been amazing. You look… great" She said pointing at him up and down and stepping back too look at him.

"And so do YOU." He said giving her googly eyes.

"Freddie, aren't we supposed to be getting somewhere-"

"Shush, can't you see I'm talking to someone?" He spat at me. I went wide eyed and so did Valerie.

"Wow Freddie, I didn't realize how tough you really are."

"Yep I have, she thinks she can be the boss of me everywhere." He rolled his eyes and put an arm around her, which made her blush. I had enough. I just walked away from them mad. What was he thinking? Flirting with another girl when his girlfriend was right there? Gosh he had the nerve. I made my way to Carly's eager to tell this to her.

Freddie P.O.V

I hope she's happy. I showed Sam how she was treating me. As soon as she walked away I took my arm off of Valerie and stepped back. "Thanks for going along with that." I said. She gave me a confused look. "Going along with what?"

"You going along with me doing all that stuff just now. I just wanted to teach Sam something."

"Wait so all that stuff you just did didn't mean anything?"

"No, Sam's my girlfriend."

"What do you mean Sam is your girlfriend?"

"She's my girlfriend and has been for quite a while now. Don't you watch iCarly?"

"Are you nuts, no of course I don't watch iCarly. The show's called iCarly and I hate Carly."

"Wait so you really do like me?"

"Yeah I do and I thought you did too…"

"Sorry no…well I'm going to go now." I said slowly walking backwards and then running to the Bushwell plaza since I'm pretty sure that's where Sam went.

Sam P.O.V

"He said that!" Carly yelled in shock I shook my head trying to wipe the tears off my face. "He only did that because I wouldn't tell him what I and Jonah talked about."

"That is the stupidest thing to do ever," Carly said arms crossed. "But maybe you should have just told him what happened. " She said Shrugging. I shook my head and shrugged. I probably should have told him.

"Jonah was right…" I mumbled to myself.

"How was he right?"

"He said that Freddie was going to do the same thing that he did to me… and he did." I sighed. Out of no were the door of Carly's room slowly crept opened and in came Freddie. I was on Carly's bed, so I turned the other direction so I wouldn't see his face and vice versa.

"What do you want Freddie, you've cause too much damage here."

"I just wanted her to see how she was treating me." He said loud enough so I can hear him. I rolled my eyes.

"Did she remind you of a bad relationship like you did to her? Because that's exactly what you just did."

Freddie P.O.V

I went wide eyes when Carly said that." I reminded her of a bad relationship she had?" I questioned her.

"Yeah you did. Jonah's and her relationship for that matter. She just told me that you were going to do the exact thing he did with her, and you did. So great job Sherlock." And with that she walked out the door angry. I felt like a big jerk now.

"I'm sorry Sam. I've shouldn't have done that to you…"

"No Chizz you shouldn't have! You really messed up there."

"I know I did, I just wanted to know-"

"And know you do. Are you happy?"

"Sam don't be like this…"

"And why shouldn't I? You treated me as if I was a friend. Not a girlfriend that was standing right there."

"Yes I know and I'm so sorry."

"No, sorry isn't going to cut it. I'm so upset at you right now." I sighed and finger combed my hair thinking. There was only one thing that will make her happy and I didn't like it one bit, but if it's going to make her forgive me that's fine too. I walked towards her and turned her head so she was looking at me. "Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to do for a month."

"A MONTH?" She said excided. And I shook my head. "Wow you really must be sorry…"

"I am!"

" O.K fine I forgive you. But if you ever do anything like that ever again-"

"I won't."


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Belated V' Day! Even if you're not celebrating **

**Sam P.O.V**

"Hey have you seen Freddie?" I asked walking up to Carly Brad Gibby and Wendy. I haven't seen the nub all day and the only time I've talked to him was text this morning…and that doesn't even count! He only told me happy birthday. For all I know he could be planning some nerdy date or surprise for me that I'll only punch him for. What could he possibly have in mind when we only have been dating for a couple months now? I opened my locker and gasped.

He…he didn't….

"What's wrong? " Carly asked a little worried. I was dumbfounded. I couldn't speak…

"He...he got me…" She walked to my locker and gasped. "Is….is that…?" By now the rest of the gang was looking in my locker at the double sized Canadian Phat Cake.

"Do you like it?" Freddie said giving me a hug behind. I still couldn't speak.

"You…you get pass all the security with this huge Phat Cake?" I asked still in shock. He committed a crime AND gave me a phat cake?

"I just want you to know that this is the best gift I've ever gotten in my life-"

"Hey!" Carly said slapping my arm. And I just laughed and turned around to hugged him.

"Happy birthday Sammy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok this one is ****kind of**** a true story that happened to a really good friend of mine. It's not the exact thing but some parts of it were true. **

**It is a super nice and mushy story lol.**

**Sam P.O.V**

It was Valentine's Day and Freddie and I were talking a really random walk in the park. I just had a feeling that he had something nubby planned out for us to do…but it really doesn't seem like it. I guess this is out only time we get along time without Carly and Brad and Gibby and his girlfriend and Spencer. And it was nice to get to walk and talk. We really haven't gotten alone time together. Sure we see each other after work, and when we do iCarly and maybe a double date…but no Sam Freddie time. We were approaching a bench and I asked Freddie if we could sit for a while. He shook his head sighing as if he was nervous and we both sat down.

"Hungry?" He asked and I shook my head.

"What did you bring for me…us?" I said forgetting Freddie and excited to see what he got. He pulled out a bag.

"Well… I brought bacon-" and before he could finish his sentence, I snatched the bacon away from him and started to chew on it. He only laughed and shook his head.

"Same old Sam that still meat craved. I wonder what would happen if you had to hang out with a Vegetarian or a Vegan for an hour."

"I couldn't survive. Don't say that or you're going to jinx it." I said serious and he chuckled. Watch tomorrow he gets all of his relatives that are Vegan and Vegetarian. " You better not call any of your weird Vegan relatives over for dinner or something." I warned him and he only smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry I wouldn't do that to you….well maybe not." There was a long silence between the two of us before I broke it.

"So…why a walk in the park? I would expect a fancy restaurant or something of the sort."

"Well I know you don't really like the cheesiness I sometimes think of, so I thought this would be ok.

"I'm not saying that I don't like it…I'm just saying that… this is really unlike you. You must have something up your sleeve." I said finishing up the last of the bacon.

"You might be right…you might be wrong. I'm a very unpredictable person-"

"Actually no you're not. I know you very well." I said laughing a little

"Well that's a good thing at least. I mean we have been dating for a while." I shook my head agreeing.

"So… where do you think we'll be in a couple years?" I asked randomly. He looked down at the cement in deep thought before he answered.

"I'm not going to answer that." He said and I was a little shocked. What does that mean? Does that mean we don't possibly have a future then? I looked down at the ground a little disappointed.

"W-why do you say that?" I asked him looking in his eyes and he smiled.

"When you always think about the future, it makes it really hard to appreciate the present." I was a little confused about what he said until he took a little velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Will you marry me Sam?" I was shocked the only thing I could do is shake my head. I just knew he was going to do something cheesy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay Another One Shot! Whoopie! lol**

**Freddie P.O.V**

"I can't believe you guys dragged me into this!" Sam complains. Carly, Brad, Sam, and I were off to ridgeway for Prom, and Sam was not happy about it. She looked beautiful, but she didn't think so. She hate wearing dresses, especially at school. But I think she'll get over it. I was determined to make sure she had fun, even if it meant giving someone a royal fizben, which Carly was not happy about. I even let her bring the butter sock.

"Come on Sam, where going to have fun no matter not-"

"This better not end up bad Benson." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Well…she'll get over it sooner or later. We had finally got in front of the school and before I could blink, Carly and Brad were already out of the car. Sam and I rolled our eyes.

"Ok. Are you ready to have the most fun in your life!" I said trying to boost up her mood, but it stayed the same.

-3 hours later-

Sam P.O.V

"I can't believe you guys did that!" Carly said angrily as she tried to get all of the food out of her head.

"Well it wasn't my idea! It was all Freddie… I can't believe he made all of the food explode! That was so awesome! And we got to write all over the clockers and messes up all of the classrooms without the teachers suspecting that it was u! Isn't Freddie amazing!" I said

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. You would be really mad at him if he got a whole bunch of gunk got into your hair not would you?"

"No. But I didn't get any of the gunk in my hair…or my dress." Carly rolled my eyes.

"But look on the bright side, Brad tried to protect you…a step closer in your relationship! So your welcome!" I said crossing my arms and was about to leave Carly's room.

"Yeah thanks." She said as I left down stairs to where the guys were, probably watching some Nerd show.

"How's Carly doing?' Brad asked sounding a little worried. I shrugged and mad a B line to the fridge. "Why don't you go upstairs and ask her. I'm not your slave." Brad sighed and started to make his way up stairs.

"So did you have fun?" Freddie asked as I plopped next to him with a Pepi Cola. "Yeah that was fun…"

"So you did have the most fun in your life?" Freddie asked me smiling likes it's no bodies business and nudging me and I just smiled.

"Yeah whatever it was ok. "

Thanks Freddie.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya I'm Back! This Chappy goes out to the Shawols out there!

***CONGRADULATION SHINee AND ALL THE STUFF YOU WON!

Freddie P.O.V

I knock on Sam's door and then shaking my head, knowing the door was never locked.

"Sam! I'm here!" I yelled, but no answer.

"Sam…are you here?" No answer.

"Hello?" Nothing. I walked up her stairs to her room, wondering if she's ok or not. I slowly open her door to see her jumping up and down with her earphone's on blast. No wonder she didn't hear me. I walked behind her and picked her up without her knowing. She was shocked and started to hit me, but stopped when she saw it was me. I put her down and she pause the music on her pear pod and took her earphones out.

"HEY!" She said shoving me. "You know to never creep up on me like that!" I laughed.

"Yeah I know…what are you listening to?" I said as she smiled a big smile.

"SHINee made a comeback and I'm listening to one of their songs. It's called Sherlock and it's amazing!"

"Are you talking about that Korean band?"

"Yeah duah! I just love their music!" She said grabbing my hands and jumping up and down.

"Sam…how can you listen to that type of stuff?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked getting a little irritated. She doesn't like when I insult her stuff, especially her music.

"Why waste your time listing to that stuff when you can't even understand it. "

"Have you ever listened to SHINee before?"

"Well…no but-"

"Exactly. So don't talk about them when you haven't even listened to them before."

"But Sam I wasn't-"

"And by the way…I do know Korean…because my mom's past 3 boyfriends spoke it. " She said rolling her eyes.

"Ok ok I'm sorry." I said sitting on her bed and plugging one of her earphone's in my ear. "Let me hear one of their songs then?"

"You're serious? You actually want to hear one of their songs?"

"It's worth a shot." She sat next to me and plugged the other earphone in her ear. "I'll just start it from the beginning."

~~I'm so curious yeah!~~

"Wow…that was actually really good." I said hugging Sam from the side.

"I told you! Now the next song is called A yo and…"

"Wait? I have to hear more!"

"Yeah duah!"


	12. Chapter 12

April Fools! Here's another oneshot!

Sam P.O.V

This is going to be awesome! I can't believe I hadn't thought of this prank when I hated Freddie's guts! But now…this is a perfect time to do this prank. And the best thing is…no one knows I'm doing it either. I don't have Carly on my back telling me how this is wrong, and I don't have Gibby to snitch on me either.

I've dyed his hair pink, put itching power in all of his cloths, got pie thrown at his face, got him sprayed with liquids, made him fall down a hole, and much more…but I had to say, this one was my all-time favorite.

Carly, Brad, Gibby, Freddie, and I were all in the iCarly studio's, figuring out what we could do for our next iCarly. Me being quite for the entire time put eyes on me and I only smirked. Carly gave me a scared look, and everyone else was worried about their safety.

"Sam…what's up with-"

"Fredward Benson!" And that was my cue. I looked towards the door expecting a mad Marrisa stomping up the stairs. No one but me knew what was going to happen. The door slammed, making the glass on the door shatter everywhere. Everyone looked at Freddie's mom and started to laugh. She looked exactly like Nug-Nug on the Galaxy wars.

"Fredward! How could you do this to me?" Freddie's laughed stopped when all attention went onto him.

"Wha- I didn't do that to you mom!" He said standing up.

"Then explain who! There are only two people that know the one thousand three hundred and fifty seven combination to my room lock! And that's me and you!"

" But mom you have to believe me!"

"Stop your lies! If you don't confess… all of your prized items will get thrown out the window." Haha! This is priceless.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Fine." She walked to the back of the room, with Freddie's cart, and before any of us could do anything, she had already pushed it out the window. We all gasped and ran to the window to see a broken laptop, pear pad, and camera. When everyone was fussing about what just happened, me and Ms. Benson gave each other High-fives, before I did my part.

"What is wrong with you lady!" I yelled raising my fist and before I could throw a punch, brad grabbed both of my arms so I couldn't punch her.

"Brad, I swear if you don't let go of my in the next 3 seconds…"

"Brad, don't let go of her, or Ms. Benson will be flying out the window with the rest of Freddie's stuff." Carly said shaking her head at both me and Ms. Benson.

"Do you realize what you have done? Now we can't shoot iCarly tomorrow night!" Freddie sounded super upset and serious that I couldn't hold it in anymore. Me and Ms. Benson started to laugh at the same time really hard, which made confused stares go in the room.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Me and Ms. Benson shouted at the same time and Brad let go of me, in total shock, just like the rest of them.

"Aha! We got ya'll good!" Ms. Benson said jumping up and down super excided that she just pulled her very first prank.

"What!" They all screamed at the same time.

"You didn't really do this to me Freddie bear, it was all a joke me and Samantha came up with."

"I don't know which to me more shocked about… the fact that Ms. Benson actually pranked someone…or the fact that Sam and Ms. Benson actually worked together." They all shook their heads and we just shrugged.

"Ms. Benson has an evil side to her…possibly more evil than mine. That's why this actually worked. "

"That was awesome!" Gibby said and Freddie slapped his arm.

"But wait… what about my laptop cart?"

"It's in Carly's room."

"But wait…then what did you actually use?"

"My Mom;s new boyfriend is a Tec guy at Pear, and gave us some of the scraps."

"But wait-"

"How many times to you have to said that?" Ms. Benson said annoyed and we all laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Hiya, don't be deceived by the first part. Everything is A Ok. Lol

Nightmare

Sam P.O.V

_Freddie grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the crowd of people in the room. Apparently he wanted to talk to me about something very important, but I had no idea what it could be. We walked inside of a closet and he closed it. _

"_Look," He said with anger in his voice. "I can't deal with you anymore… and…I don't know how to tell you this but... I frankly don't love you, or have any type of feeling for you anymore. I love Carly now." I was crying at this point. Why do I feel so week? _

"_But…that can't be you said yesterday you loved me and you couldn't live without me?" I could see well enough that he was shaking his head. He was lying this whole time._

"_So what you're saying is... that this whole relationship was an entire lie?"_

"_Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. I don't love you, I've never loved you, and I never will love you. So get out of my life." He was walking out but I dropped to my knees and grabbed his legs, screaming that he wouldn't leave me._

"_Freddie please don't leave me!" I screamed, tears running down my face. _

"_Get off me!" He said kicking me off of my grip and running away. I got up and ran after him, but it was too late. He was already next to Carly. He kissed her and grabbed her hand. _

_My heart was broken._

I woke up breathing heavily and sighed. "Phew…it was only a-"I looked to my left to see no one next to me. I screamed and started crying. How could I had let this happened? I let the only thing that was really important to me go.

Freddie P.O.V

I wasn't tired at all. I took about three naps today since I was off today at work and I had too much energy now. I was downstairs watching Galaxy Wars drinking some milk, when all of a sudden I head Sam scream, I spit my milk out in shock, and then I heard her cry. She must have had a really bad nightmare. I ran up the stairs into our room to see Sam on the middle of the floor, curled up in a ball crying.

"Sam, Sam what happened." I said picking her up off the ground. I pulled her to a tight hug, and she hugged me back, her cries turning into whimpers. I knew exactly what she dreamt about. And I know I can't leave her now.

"Sam…I love you and I'm not going to ever leave you for Carly. Ok?" I said and she shook her head. I tucked her back in her bed and kissed her forehead, before she drifted back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Ayo!

3rd Wheel

Carly P.O.V

"So are you guys ready to go?" I asked the two of them. Of course they weren't listening to me. "Hello? I'm here too! Can't you guys stop it?" They were tickling each other in my room. Ugh why do I even bother hanging out with the two of them when they always ignore me?

Don't get me wrong, I love the two together, I couldn't be any happier for her, but I would like to get friend time with them too. Together.

I wish I had a boyfriend. Then it would be less awkward for me.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at the two, showing them I was annoyed.

"Oww! CARLY! What was that for?" Sam yelled at me.

"I'm here too you know! I would like time with my friends when they're not all over each other!" I yelled at them and they both looked at each other. They both got up and hugged me.

"We're sorry Carly! We didn't know you feel that way." Freddie said.

"Yeah…I do. So could you guys pay a little more attention to me when you're in my house…or in my presents?" They both shook their heads and smiled. There so cute.


	15. Chapter 15

Trying New Foods

Sam P.O.V

"Nub, I don't understand why we couldn't go to a restaurant to celibrate our anniversary." Sam huffed and Freddie rolled his eyes. Today was the two's 3 year anniversary, and Sam was still complaining about eating in a park when it's dark instead of a clean restarant where she could order steak.

"For the last time, this is more romantic. I promise."

"I don't care about it being romantic! I care about food quality!" Freddie rolled his eyes again setting the basket in between them on the bench.

"Don't worry, I got you a steak." he opened the basket and took out a fancy looking container with sam's steak. she snatched it from him and examined it before giving Freddie a look.

"This isn't steak from the steak house! That's the only one I like it from and you know that! And it's probably cold and-"

"Just taste it." he grabbed another fancy container with pasta, and then pulled out two lemonades.

"When did you get all of this-"

"Your steak's going to get cold." he started to eat his pasta and she looked down at the food. She sighed and took a bite out of it and her eyes widened.

"This... This is amazing." she said taking another bite and then another.

"I see your really enjoying my steak."

"Words cannot describe how delicious your steak is..." Sam stopped eating and looked at freddie, who was smirking at her. "You made this?"

"See, I can cook!"

"This is the first time I've eaten anything you've made and your telling me you can become a chief?" he shrugged an then shook his head and she laughed.

"You gotta be kidding me-"

"What? It's that hard to believe I can actually cook meat better than your favorite? I'm married to you for gosh sakes. I think I would know what you like."

"I guess so." she kissed his cheek. "But why couldn't we just eat at our place?"

"Because you would had knew I made it and wouldn't had eaten it."

"...True." She finished the meat and drank all of the lemonade ready for the next thing. "So what's for dessert?"

"Fat cakes."


End file.
